The Girl from Jakku has Lunch
by beckylynn311
Summary: Episode VII Spoilers (You mean you are still avoiding spoilers? What are you doing here! Go See it!) Rey, Poe and Finn have lunch a few days after the Star destroyer battle.
1. The Girl from Jakku has Lunch

The base was astir with the excitement from the world around them. Whispers of the war were abuzz and the rumors about what happened on the Star Destroyer were trickling up from the workers to the head of the operation. Poe however was not in the mood to grieve like most of the others were. Of course he was sensitive but there were things to celebrate and if the last few days was any sign of their future, he was not ready to put life on hold. "There you two are!" Poe sling his arms around Rey and Finn who were talking outside the medbay. Finn was up and walking again after his run in with Kylo Ren, and Rey was still grieving the loss of her mentor. To be short both of them had looked better in the times that Poe had known them. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some lunch."

"You're always in the mood for lunch." Finn pointed out.

"It's the greatest meal of the day." He said with a crooked smile.

Finn loved that face he made. The crooked smile, his mischievous eyes… "I could eat."

"Isn't it wasteful though?" Rey took Poe's arm off her shoulder, "You're constantly eating."

"We have the resources for it. We're on one of the most bountiful planets in the sector!" he gestured to the walls as if there was a window for them to see the lush greenery outside… but there wasn't, it was just a wall.

"I don't know, I should get back to working on the Falcon.." Rey looked at Finn a bit hesitant to what they were going to do. It didn't seem right to just eat when they wanted it. In all her life she never remembered a time where she wasn't hungry, and she'd carried out that mentality at the Rebel base. She blamed it on Han's death - her loss of appetite and no one had the heart to disagree with her. Everyone gave her space, which of course was what she was used to. Everyone except for Poe.

"That thing's not going anywhere." Poe stopped her, "Just come get lunch with us."

The three of them walked through the base until they got to the mess hall where the other pilots and workers were, "Smells good." He said to the droid serving lunch.

"Thank you- - - Mr. Dameron."

He took his plate and lead the parade to an empty table and Poe immediately started eating. It was fresh fish from the river with a thick sauce made out of sweet berries drizzled over the fish. Served with it was bright pink rice. Rey examined the fish with a fork that she held awkwardly in her hand, "What… is it?"

"Fish." Poe said with his mouth full.

Finn trusted that it was good since Poe was eating it and it was hungry. He took a bite and nodded, "Way better than Stormtrooper meals."

"What did you eat?" Rey questioned.

"I don't even know what it was, it was highly nutritious and tasted like nothing really. I guess in that way it wasn't terrible.." He took a second bite, "But nothing with this amount of flavor in it!"

Rey still wasn't convinced, "Fish comes from the river correct?"

Poe nodded, "I guess you haven't had it before have you?"

She shook her head, "I haven't had anything on this plate." Rey looked at the way she was holding her fork and the way the other two were. She didn't even know how they did that, and she looked ridiculous. "I think I'm just going to go eat in my quarters I don't feel well." She started to stand up.

"Rey-" Poe reached out for her but didn't grab her. "It's okay that it's new to you." He said gently, "No one here is going to judge you because this is different."

She sat back down looking at the strange meal, "I've never eaten anything that needed…" she picked the fork up to point it out. "this before." She didn't know the name of the thing.

"It's a fork." Finn moved his chair around and moved her hand so she was holding it the way they were, "If you can eat with it, you're using it right." He moved her hand to take off a piece of the corner, "Then you eat it."

Rey hesitantly took a bite. She was immediately amazed at how good it was, "This is incredible!" Like a door holding back a gush of water her hesitation was thrown aside as she ate the greatest thing she'd ever had in her life.

The two watched her for a moment. Poe was trying not to think about the things she was used to eating, but Finn's curiosity broke through, "Can I ask what you're used to eating."

"Ugh.." Rey stopped eating for a moment, "We just called them Portions we got paid in rations blue jelly that kept you from starving. And there's this bread too, that was dehydrated and then puffed up. It was tough and tasted terribly."

"That's it?" Poe asked, "That's all you've had to eat?"

Rey shook her head, "I imagine I had other stuff before I got to Jakku but I don't remember it. Kids aren't really concerned with remembering how things taste I imagine."

Poe looked down at his food and shook his head, "I hate it. I hate what both of you had to go through." He kept eating his lunch, "It's not fair that someone like Kylo goes to the dark side when he was fed with a silver spoon. What does that punk have to be angry about?"

"He was lonely." Rey said quietly, "I don't know how that's possible considering the family he had." she started to push her food around seeing that it was dwindling and she couldn't shake the feeling to save some for later, "What I saw in his head in the torture chamber, he just doesn't understand." They both nodded. They knew that Rey wasn't defending Kylo, simply bridging the gap, "But that doesn't seem like a good excuse to me. I grew up without anyone, with a hollowed out AT-AT walker to sleep in. You don't see me joining The First Order." she caved in and finished her plate.

"Because you're good." Finn said as he pushed the extra food he didn't want onto her plate. Poe smiled and did the same taking a few scoops of rice over to her plate.

Rey looked at them both the same way someone would look after receiving a gift that was far too valuable. "You two don't have to."

"We know we don't have to." Poe finished his fish.

"Friends share food." Finn nodded, "At least, that's what I've been told." He shrugged and looked at Poe for clarification. Poe nodded.

"I haven't had a whole lot of those either." The thought made her smile, that Rey the girl from Jakku was friends with the runaway Storm Trooper and the Rebellions best damn pilot.


	2. The Rebellion Roomates

The rebellion was better than anything Finn ever experienced in his entire life. The food was amazing, the routine practically freeing, and of course the company made everything anything better. The fight with Kylo Ren left him injured and with injuries meant therapy here. Therapy with the first order was a bit different. He walked into his quarters that he shared. With the size of the rebellion, they had to be condensed. Not that he noticed, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be alone. Listening to the stories Rey carried around made him feel sorry for her. Here she was on this base filled with more people than she knew existed. Poe made it easier though, for both of them.

"I was just going to go find you." Poe looked down from his top bunk. "Everything okay? You're out later than usual."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I mean I took a lightsaber to the back and shoulder but…" he went to sit down, _carefully. "_ Everyone's being nice about it. And I got lost."

"You had a lightsaber duel with a wannabe Sith." Poe explained, "You're almost a war hero."

"I just did what I had to do." Finn relaxed, "Rey though…"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Poe sat up and hung his legs off the side of the bunk. It was a bit too late to be expecting guests.

The door opened to see Rey in the door frame, "Can I ask you of a favor?"

"Sure." Finn answered quickly. He knew that her asking for a favor was going to be a sensitive subject. "What do you need?"

"They put me in a room by myself," She looked down at her feet, a mannerism that transform her into the little girl who was waiting for her parents to return; the little girl who slid down a sand dune, collected desert flowers, and sewed her own doll out of scraps and twine. "And I don't really want to sleep alone anymore…"

The room only had two beds, so Poe jumped down ready to offer up his own. "Take my bunk."

"No, I don't want to take your bed. They're…" she didn't know how to describe it. They were too soft and like nothing she ever experienced in her life- at least that she remembered.

"Too soft?" Finn guessed.

She nodded, "I'll... be right back."

Poe went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket, and folded it in half to have some comfort from the hard floor. Finn gifted his spare pillow to her makeshift bed as well. Moments later Rey returned with her arm full of blankets from her room a few doors down. "I don't know how comfy it will be-"

"It's perfect." She closed the door behind her, "Thank you… you two are really too kind."

"Don't mention it." Poe climbed back up to his bunk. Rey sat down on the ground and pulled the other blankets over her feeling perfectly comfortable. "BB-8 turn the lights off once Rey's settled." The droid responded with a few beeps. "Love you too buddy."


	3. The Duo

Rebellion life came with all the things she could imagine. After a week or so the surprise that food was always at the ready if she needed it wore off, Rey's appetite even grew to combat Poe's. Her days were spent repairing the Falcon. It was hard to explain but it was the last thing she had of Han. Every so often she caught a glimpse of The General watching her hunkered on the hull of the ship, not so gracefully tearing off sheets in order to make the thing sturdy. The Falcon paled in comparison to the ships around her, but no one could deny the boost in morale it gave. The Falcon was a legend to the rebellion; and while it wasn't the best at fighting it was the best at reminding everyone what they were fighting for.

Rey wiped the grease off her forehead and went to meet Poe and Finn for dinner. She grabbed her trey filled with bright colors and textures. In that moment a small part of her missed the taste of portions- then once she scooped up something mashed with her finger, eating it up like a sloppy kid, all thoughts of portions were forgotten. She walked up to the table with a skip in her step, "How was your day?" They were both slouched over which made her think that something was wrong, "What happened? Did something happen in patrol?"

"No!" Poe scoffed and went back to his usual stature. He even brushed off his best to further prove that nothing was happening, only making his situation worse. "Why would you think that." Finn looked over with compelling eyes. Poe scoffed, "You two are the ones acting weird.

She didn't waste time and dug into her meal, looking back at the two of them. "Okay. But if there's something you want to tell me you can."

"There's nothing." Poe insisted.

The three of them started in on their dinners.

"Okay-" Poe put his fork down a few minutes later, "There is something. But we don't want to make anything weird."

She reluctantly put her fork down too, "You can tell me whatever you need to tell me." Rey looked at Finn, "Both of you can."

Finn looked over at Poe, "Go ahead. This is between you and yourself." He laughed.

Poe scratched the back of his neck and cracked his knuckles, "Finn and I… The two of us… Well… The thing is that we're.. We've been…" Poe put his hands down on the table and said really quickly, "Finn and I have been seeing each other, and we're really happy about it, but it's also a secret, and we just want you to know, because we don't like keeping a secret from you and we're friends and friends are open with each other and I'm really glad you're our friend and we don't want anything to change."

Rey swallowed her bite and put her fork down, "Poe!" her voice went up and she looked at Finn, "Finn! That's amazing. That's great."

Finn smiled and looked at Poe, and they shared a look of relief, and Rey couldn't believe that she didn't see it sooner. "See I told you."

Poe chuckled, "When friends get together it can… complicate things."

"Well I don't have much choice. I'm not trading you two in for something better because you're happy." Rey laughed. She reached over the table and took both of their hands, "Im happy too. I'm happy for both of you, from the bottom of my heart."

Poe sighed, "Good. Now with that I'm going to get dessert!" He stood up from the bench and walked to the counter.

A few moments of silence went by, then Rey punched Finn, "You Sly dog!"

They both erupted into the happiest fit of laughing the galaxy had ever seen.


End file.
